


Time for a change

by Llana



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: You, a science officer, are on your way to your new assignment.  What happens when you meet the crew of the Enterprise as they escort you to your ship?  What happens when you meet their almost too handsome captain?





	1. Chapter 1

The view from upper deck of the science station was one of the few things that calmed you recently. You would sneak away when you could and enjoy the view of the binary blue stars of the Relos System. The chaos that had become the norm on the station had turned into more than you could take. Originally, you and your team had been sent to research the vegetation growth in low atmospheric conditions of planets in systems with blue giant stars. Relos III had been perfect for the science station and the research would aid in terraforming previously uninhabitable planets. Now was different. There were multiple demands from Star Fleet and now neighboring worlds for more data. There never seemed to be enough for any of them and certainly not fast enough for their liking.

The commander running the station felt the demands first and then it started to trickle down to the rest of you. Longer hours, less assistance until finally it had gotten to the point that few people were still speaking outside of the work environment. The stress you were under was affecting you more than you let on to anyone. Especially your family. Your messages home started growing fewer and fewer, as the months passed. However, you hoped, now, that would change. You had just submitted a request, to Star Fleet Command and Commander Brox, for transfer to another facility. It was the only true solution for you. That or quit Star Fleet all together. However, that was not really an option. You did not want to leave Star Fleet. All you could do now was wait. Brox would come find you, once she read the request. It was a conversation you were not looking forward to but it was necessary.

For now, you would sit and enjoy the view before the chaos came to find you again.

It took several hours but Brox did find you. She demanded to know why you wanted to leave the station and the project. It took a while but you explained. Explained every bit of stress and pressure you all had been under. How you were losing sleep and could not remember the last time you had any fun or enjoyment. You were beginning to hate everything about being a science officer. Your emotions were running high by the time you finished.

“[Y/N], stop. I didn’t know you were feeling this bad. I wish… well doesn’t matter what I wish now. I approved the transfer. I hate to see you go. But you have to do what you need to. You are a great scientist. Don’t let this place change that in your mind.” With a long sigh, she left you standing there in shock. It had not been the fight as you thought it would. The tightness in your chest eased slightly. Now you waited to receive your new assignment from Star Fleet.

 

It was a few days before that message came in. You were to report to York Town to rendezvous with the U.S.S. Gracen Lok. It was a science vessel tasked with scouting and arrangement of sites for future research stations and outposts. You would be taken to York Town by the U.S.S. Enterprise, as they had been nearest to the station, finishing a mission. The ship was to arrive the next day so there was little time to pack your belongings. After being on the station for three years, you realized you really hadn’t collected too many things. You were able to pack your uniforms, personal clothing, and the few keepsakes you could not live without, into two bags.

The Enterprise came within hailing distance, sending a message that you were to be on the transporter in ten minutes. You said your goodbyes to those who you had become closest and felt the tingling of the transporter as you were finally on your way. The transporter room came quickly into view as your boots planted firmly on the pad. “Well that is a feeling I did not miss.” Rolling your shoulders and shivering at the odd sensation of the transporter.

“Lieutenant [Y/L/N], I am Commander Spock. Follow me; I will escort you to the medbay. It is necessary for you to undergo medical inspection before you are brought to your assigned quarters. Verification that you have not brought communicable pathogens on board from the station will be transmitted to Star Fleet Medical and entered into your medical records.” The stern looking Vulcan stood before you. You took a step down off the pad towards him.

“Yes sir, I understand.” He turned quickly and you moved to keep up with him. “I appreciate the ride back to York Town.” The man did not look to you as he spoke.

“No appreciation is necessary. The Enterprise was given the order to assist in your transportation to the Gracen Lok.” So much for small talk. You felt out of your element now. Normally you could talk to anyone but you did not think that could happen with Commander Spock. So you closed your mouth and looked around as you walked down the corridors.

The medbay was up two decks and down a corridor from where you had arrived. Something you would try to remember when you were spending the few days on board. As the two of you entered there was a flurry of activity happening with patients and medical personal. You weren’t sure what was going on but it looked like a bad day to be in medbay. Commander Spock stopped one of the passing nursing informing her of your need to be examined. She nodded taking your arm and showing you into one of the empty exam rooms. “I don’t know how long it will be, probably a while. Seems everyone today has done something stupid and ended up here. But I will let one of the docs know you need to be seen.” Smiling she left the room. You looked around a moment before setting your bags down on the floor. Your hand ran over the biobed a moment before you hopped up to sit.

It felt like forever before someone finally arrived. A dark headed man with his face down reading information on a PADD entered the room. “Lieutenant [Y/N] [Y/L/N]?”

You nodded stretching out your arms. “Yes sir.” He looked up, taking in your appearance.

“I’m Doctor McCoy. I am going to check you over, make sure you didn’t pick up anything on that station and send you on your way. Too many patients here who actually need assistance.” The shortness of his answer did not phase you. It was something you had grown accustomed to with cranky scientists.

“Whatever you need to do, Doctor McCoy. I don’t want to be here any more than you want me to.” He stopped and gave you half a smile. It was a handsome look on him.

“Sorry, as you can tell it’s been hell here today. Let me scan you then draw some blood. As long as those are clear you can get going.” You nodded and let him go about his job. He asked all the normal medical questions you had answer a million times before. As he finished drawing your blood, a man strolled into the room calling out to the doctor.

“Bones, we have got to get you out of here today. I have already had three people complain about your grumpiness. Come on man you…” The man stopped quickly when he realized there was someone else in the room. “Well, hello. I’m Captain James Kirk. You must be the scientist we picked up on Relos. Welcome to the Enterprise.” His blue eyes danced with the smile that lit up his face.

Doctor McCoy shook his head, pushing Captain Kirk out of the room. “Oh no not today. Let me examine the poor girl before you go and try to seduce her.”

“I’m not going to seduce her… I’m just going to introduce myself as a good captain should.” A pink tinge appeared on your cheeks as you sat motionless on the biobed. Captain Kirk entered the room once more extending his hand. “Jim Kirk. Please allow me to amends for this crotchety doctor, have dinner with me tonight. It’s the least I could do.” You shook his hand, the heat from his skin traveling up your arm and landing somewhere in your chest, causing your heart to beat wildly. Those eyes, that smile, you knew it. You were gone. Damn it.


	2. Chapter 2

You stared at the handsome captain for a moment. To say that you were tempted by his offer was an understatement. However, you knew it was a bad idea. It was awful, that part of your brain, the logical part, won out while the illogical fun portion of your brain screamed out to say yes! But it was for the best that you did not agree. “No I don’t think so Jim. I’m only here for a few days. It wouldn’t be wise.” Bones smirked from behind Jim.

“See, the woman said no. Now let me finish my exam so she can get some rest.” Jim smiled giving the two of you a modest bow.

“I will leave the two of you to your exam. I’m sure I will see you around the ship, [Y/N].” The smirk he gave you made your pulse rapidly increase. He had turned and left the room by the time the biobed started alarming. Bones shook his head with a frown.

  
“Calm down and take a deep breath. I don’t have the time or the space in here today to sedate you and keep you for observation for tachycardia. Let me finish this up then you can go do whatever you want to do for the next couple days.” You wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere to hide. Obviously, you were not making the best impression with the doctor. Normally you were not so affected by someone. Nevertheless, the Captain seemed to have stirred something inside you. Perhaps it was the fact you had not had sex or really been attracted to anyone in the two years since being on Relos III. Yes, that had to have been it. You were away from the station and around new and different people.

Now you were just going to have to figure out what to do about it. Bones finished his scans and the analysis of your blood within the span of the few quiet minutes. “You are good to go, Lieutenant. A clean bill of health. I will enter it into your file and send it to Command. Anything else you need before you go?” You slipped off the table, shaking your head.

“No sir, I’m fine. I just want to sleep for a bit.”

“Alright then, you know where the medbay is now. Try not to end up here again.” He smiled before walking out the door. You picked up your bags and pulled out the PADD with your room assignment on it. It was not difficult to find the deck and you were sprawled out on the bed within minutes. The odd feeling of the ship moving as you laid there with your eyes closed lulled you to sleep.

It felt like days later when you finally woke but according to the display, it was only a couple hours. You felt refreshed and starving. Maybe getting away from that damn station was all you needed to feel like a real person again. A smile crossed your lips, as you looked over the ship’s layout for the mess hall. Whomever had designed the ship had made it easy to find everything you needed without getting lost.

The mess hall was crowded but you were happy with that. You had been with the same fifteen people for two years. New bright, smiling faces were a treat and you wanted to sit and watch all their interactions with each other. A tray piled high with food in one hand, and the PADD in the other, you found a small empty table in a corner. Over a few minutes, you picked at your food watching everyone talk and eat. So many coming and going that you did not see Jim walk in with a group of crewmen. Jim, on the other hand, noticed you as soon as he walked in the door. He could not help that his eyes were drawn right to you and your bright smile. Filling his tray, then telling the others he would catch up to them later, he walked over to your table. At first, he was just going to sit down but thought better of it as he had already been turned down earlier.

You were shocked to see him walking towards you with that same smirk from earlier. Why in the hell did he have to be so attractive?! You sat up straight as he drew closer. “Eating all alone Lieutenant? Or would you care to eat with me, maybe have a conversation? Not a date or anything more than just two people eating and talking together.” He laughed but did not sit.

“Umm of course, Captain.” He looked like he was about to correct you. “Jim, I mean. Sorry, it is something to get used to. Please, sit. I was just… well it sounds silly, but I was people watching. I have been with the same people for two years. It was starting to make me; I don’t know… not me I guess.” Jim took the seat across from you, the smirked replaced with a genuine smile.

“I don’t know how you spent so long in one place. I have to be moving all the time. I think I would have gone crazy if I was you. So, now that you are here what do you think of the ship?” He took a bite of his food as he watched you with interest. You grinned at him.

“The Enterprise is beautiful. I have never seen anything like it. I bet the science labs are equally as amazing.”

“Well I would be happy to show you the labs sometime during your stay. I know you don’t have long here before we get back to York Town for your next assignment.” Nodding and trying not to jump up and down in your chair, you beamed at him.

  
“That would be wonderful. I would enjoy that very much.” The two of you talked for a while, flowing through many topics. You were shocked to hear about some of his stories from Iowa, before joining Star Fleet. However, it seemed to fit his personality, someone who was not afraid of exploring the unknown. Even if it was in jail. You told him about growing up on the coast in Washington with the constant rain and hardly ever seen the stars. The dreams as a child of going to meet those stars and finding out everything you could about them.

Before either of you realized, the mess hall was almost empty, save for a few of the late shifters. It had been ages since you had such easy conversation with someone. Long before arriving at Relos III. “I did not realize it was so late. I can escort you back to your quarters if you want. I promise, I am not trying to do anything more than just make sure you get there.” He looked nervously at the floor a moment before up to your face.

“Thank you that would be fine.” As you made your way to your temporary quarters, the only talk now was idle chatter. The two of you could feel the nervous tension building. Your heart beating just a little faster in your chest as you neared the door. The tension turned into a heavy silence as you turned to face one another. Neither knew what to say even though neither wanted the night to end. “Umm, thank you Jim. Not only for walking me here, but for dinner too. It was really nice.”

“Yeah it was. Really nice to get to know you a little, [Y/N]. I hope we can spend some more time together, before you leave.” His voice had grown quiet and it was doing things to your already erratic heart rate. Jim took your hand in his for a moment, the warmth of his skin against your felt wonderful.

“I would like that, very much.” Somehow, the words came out of your mouth in an understandable sentence.

“Tomorrow? Breakfast then?” You only nodded, as he lifted your hand to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. Your body flushed causing your brain to melt just a tiny bit. “I will see you then. Good night.”

“Good night, Jim,” was all you could get out before he walked down the hallway. You stumbled backwards into your quarters and fell forward onto the bed. Taking one of the pillows, you covered your face, screaming with excitement.

Tomorrow you would get to see him again. Yup, you were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep did not come easy that night. You stomach had that excited butterfly feeling and it made it difficult. Plus, your mind was going warp speed thinking about your upcoming date with Jim. It had been well over two years since you had gone out with anyone. The last time being six months before leaving for your assignment on the station. It ended badly, with the date becoming overly aggressive with you to the point you had to knee him in the groin to get away. It was one of the reasons why you shied away from romantic interactions on the station. If something went south there was nowhere to go to avoid confrontation.

You woke in the morning with a smile, even though you were still tired. In a short while you would be sitting with Jim, enjoying breakfast. For now, though, you needed to get up and get yourself presentable for him. As much as you could, at least, in your science uniform. Soon after you were walking down the corridor towards the mess hall. You were in your own thoughts when an Ensign in a red uniform dress came stumbling by. She was holding her head with one hand and balancing herself on bulkhead with the other. Walking quickly up to her, you prevented her from moving forward. “Are you alright?” The woman shook her head, but closed her eyes with a gag.

“No. I’m so dizzy, this movement… I’m trying to get to sickbay.” You lifted her right arm over your shoulder encouraging her to use you for balance.

“Come on, let’s get you to the docs.” The girl gave you a weak smile as she leaned heavily on you. With the extra weight of trying to keep both you up-right it took a little longer to get to sickbay. Once dragging her through the door, Doctor McCoy came to your side immediately.

“Don’t tell me, dizziness and nausea.” You nodded to the man as he helped you get her onto one of the biobeds.

“How did you know?” You asked just as the Ensign laid her head on the pillow. 

“She is the fifth one this morning with the same symptoms. All from different departments. Not sure what the blazes is going on but whatever it is needs to be taken care of soon. I don’t have the staff or the space to treat the whole damn ship. Thanks for getting her here. Get out of here in case its contagious.” He all but pushed you out of the sickbay. Not that you really wanted to stay long anyway. But it was odd that so many crewmen had come down with similar symptoms, when they weren’t even in the same departments. Maybe they had a connection in other ways. You thought about it for a few minutes as you wandered down the halls. It was then you remember you were supposed to be meeting Jim for breakfast in the mess hall.

‘Seriously how could you possibly forget meeting with him?!’ You screamed internally at yourself. The turbolifts felt like they were moving impossibly slow. By the time you made it to your destination you were out of breath. Scanning the room, you found Jim sitting at the same table the two of you had the night before. He looked relieved when he saw you enter the room. As you sat you threw out several apologies hoping he wouldn’t think you did not want to see him. You told him about the Ensign you had helped to sickbay.

[Y/N], it’s alright I understand. One of my bridge team had to be taken down to sickbay for the same thing. I didn’t know there had been so many others. After we get done here I should talk to Bones, see what’s going on. But that is after I get to have breakfast with you. I shouldn’t admit this but I was up half the night thinking about you.” Jim looked down at one of the plates of food sitting in front of him a moment before looking back up to you. The look on his face was how you felt right now, vulnerable. You looked up at him in surprise.

“I did too. I was really excited to see you again. Last night was.” Jim finished your sentence.

“Wonderful. Last night was wonderful. I don’t know if I have ever had a night where I just sat and talked to someone that wasn’t Bones or a close friend. Never with someone whom I am attracted to.” Sitting straighter in the chair, it was hard for you to hear what he said. No one had really ever been so straight forward with you before. “Oh come on, [Y/N]. You have to see how amazing you are. You are brilliant. I have read some of your reports and articles. Honestly, you could probably run circles around Bones in that department. You are caring and kind. Your smile, wow. It stopped me in my tracks when I first saw you in the sickbay. The fact that you are sitting here having breakfast with me and not running away, gives me hope.” He stretched his hand across the table to catch one of yours in his. The small gesture had your mind reeling.

“I… I like you very much Jim. It has been a long time since I have liked anyone like this.” You were about to elaborate further, when your body was thrown backwards off the chair. Pain shooting through your head as it connected with the thinly cushioned metal of the deck. Everyone in the room had been thrown around, most likely the entire ship as it shook. It hadn’t felt like it hit something, but whatever happen caused much damage.

“Captain Kirk to the bridge immediately.” You heard his comm go off as you tried to sit up. A wave of blurred vision and dizziness hitting you instantly. The pain was only making your vision worse. Jim moved close, you could feel his warm palm on your cheek.

“Kirk here. I’m on my way.” Your eyes were closed trying to deal with the throbbing in your head. His fingers skimming over your head. “[Y/N], you need to get that gash checked out. Get to sickbay and I will check on you after I figure out what the hell is going on. You think you can get there on your own?” Opening your eyes, you realized how close he was. You stared into those beautiful blues of his, they were almost painful to look at.

“I should be okay. Go take care of your crew.” Jim nodded at you, pulling you close and kissing your forehead lightly. 

“Be careful and go see Bones. That’s an order.” He ran off quickly as you pulled yourself up to a standing position. Another wave of dizziness hit causing you to lean against the wall as you waited a moment for it to pass. You made it to the mess hall door before another wave took over and you had to stop. That was the pattern that followed you to sickbay. Every few minutes you would have to stop due to pain, dizziness, or both. By the time you got to sickbay you were almost crawling. The scene there did not look much different than the previous day. Medical personnel were rushing around aiding whomever they could. Some of the biobeds had more than one person sitting on them. As you tried to take another step, letting go of the door frame, you fell to your knees. A wave of nausea hitting hard as you tried to keep yourself from falling completely.

You weren’t sure who picked you up but you were carried in one swift motion to the closest empty bed. “What the hell happened to you?” The somewhat familiar voice ringing loud in your ears. The faint beeping of a tricorder was followed by firm but steady pressure of hands on your scalp. “That is going to need a dermal regenerator. What did you hit Lieutenant?” 

“I was thrown out of a chair and hit the deck. That gash is the least of my concerns. I am fairly certain my head is going to explode, and I can’t stand up straight.” Bones sighed shaking his head down at you. 

“Half the damn crew is in here after whatever the hell that was, on top of all the other issues from the last few days. Jim needs to figure this out. My sickbay can’t take it.” He positioned you on your back, injecting you with something that relieved the pain almost instantly. The nausea was still there but it was more tolerable. “You have a concussion. You are going to have to take it easy at least until we get to York Town. Lay here a moment, I need to grab the regenerator for your laceration.” You nodded up at him, moving your head to look at the rest of the sickbay. Nurses were assisting other patients as another doctor was scanning over a more serious looking injury. 

The sickbay doors opened as another two crewmen entered. One was speaking loudly about being dragged in there. “I have to get back to the bridge! We have to figure this out. That type of radiation isn’t normal. Those readings, and the ship being dragged into this anomaly and forced to stop at a quarter warp.” The other crewman was trying to reason with him to no avail. You stopped listening though after hearing the word ‘anomaly’. Odd unexplainable symptoms of multiple crew members, abnormal radiation, anomaly…. Your mind started to sort through the possibilities. The studies you had been doing for the last two years on the station dealt with a great deal of radiation. You had an idea but you needed to get to Jim to be able to propose it. Slipping off the bed you steadied yourself, making sure you could stand straight. When you were able to make that movement without pain or dizziness you moved quickly out of the sickbay doors. 

“I’ve got to find Jim.”


	4. Chapter 4

You made it to the bridge, though the hypospray was starting to wear off. There was now ringing in your ears from what you were certain was the concussion. However, you held onto the wall as you walked out of the turbolift. The crew on the bridge looked similar to that of sickbay. They were scrambling around looking for answers on what was going on. Commander Spock was the first to notice you. “Lieutenant is there a reason you are on the bridge. That wound on your head needs medical attention. I suggest you proceed to…” You stopped him before he went further. Jim turning around from his chair, jumping up as soon as he saw it was you.

“[Y/N], what are you doing? I thought you were going to the sickbay.” As you shook your head, another wave of dizziness flared. But you did not let it stop you.

“I went and Doctor McCoy looked at me but I heard something one of the crew said so I had to get to you. I have worked directly radiation for the last two years. I have studied it my whole career. All these things that are happening are related. You have to adjust the sensors to search for iodized radiation. If this sector had a super nova in the last decade, there may be rare pockets of iodized radiation. These pockets can develop into anomalies that can pretty much wipe out the energy on a ship. Say pull a ship from warp…” Commander Spock and Jim stood there in silence for a moment. They looked at each other then looked back at you.

“Why haven’t we heard about this type of thing before?” Jim asked quickly, his hands on his hips.

“It’s a rare occurrence. However, it is discussed in the science circles. It’s called a Borden Anomaly. An explorer many years ago documented it after the nova in the Dramen System. It has only been seen a handful of times. Documented at least. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were ships lost to them that we don’t know about.” Jim looked conflicted but nodded to you. 

“Show Spock what needs to be done.” Spock motioned for you to move to the closest terminal for you to begin your calibrations. “Kirk to McCoy. Do you have a minute to come to the bridge and treat a wayward science officer before she tries to die on my bridge?” You glanced over your shoulder noticing Jim looking at you with a raised brow. As if to challenge you to disagree. With a sigh, you turned back to the terminal and got to work.

“That wayward science officer snuck out of my sickbay. She needs to return so I can treat her properly.” McCoy sounded irritated with his terse response. You cringed in your chair but you continued.

“As much as I would love to drag her down to the sickbay, she is in the process of saving the ship. So I will give her some leeway. Come on Bones just get up here.”

“Damn it. Fine, I am on my way. It’s your problem if she dies before I get there.” You rolled your eyes, which did not help the dizziness, but you refused to die. It was just a concussion, and you had too much work to do. The calibrations took a few minutes to complete. Once finished you moved over to work with the science officer already stationed there to get the scans started. Doctor McCoy strolled onto the bridge with kit in hand. You could feel him glaring at the back of your head. “Do you need another hypo? That last one probably wore off by now.” 

Turning to look at him with a small smile. “Yes please. I have been dizzy and my ears have been ringing since I got up here.” The doctor sighed, shaking his head at you.

“Damn woman. You don’t understand how serious that head injury is. I can only treat symptoms here. I need to get you back to the sickbay to treat the rest of it.” With the tricorder in hand, he waved it over your head. 

“I do understand. But we have to get the ship out of this situation. Let me do what I need to and I swear I will go back to the sickbay.” It was then Jim had gotten up from his chair, walking over to place a hand on Doctor McCoy’s shoulder.

“Bones do what you can and let her finish. If she can’t get this figured out then I don’t know what will happen to the rest of the crew.” Jim looked over at you giving a half smile. He looked concerned and you knew the only way to fix that was to finish the scans.

“Alright. Do whatever it is you are doing. But I am staying here until you finish and then I am going to drag you back there myself. Got it?” You nodded as the smile grew on your face.

“Yes, sir.” The scans took longer than you had anticipated as some of the sensors had been damaged when the ship was pulled from warp. During that time as you worked with the other science officer, Doctor McCoy gave you another hypospray and monitored you closely. The bridge was far quieter than it had been when you arrived earlier. There were the hushed conversations you could hear in the periphery as you worked. Any other time it would have made you nervous but now the ship and its crew were in danger and you hoped that you were able to prevent anything worse from happening.

The last of the readings came in and were compiled. You read over the information falling back into the chair with a sigh. “What is it, [Y/N]?” Jim asked as he moved up behind your chair. 

“I was able to map out the anomaly. However, it is twice the size that I expected. Meaning we are directly in the middle of it, of course. It explains the odd readings and the crew sickness. We are completely surrounded by it. There is no way to go to warp while we are still inside. I do not do those type of calculations considering I am not an engineer, but at subwarp, it is going to take us a while. And that is only if we can figure out a way to get this thing moving without damaging the rest of the ship.” A younger looking officer popped up from the front of the bridge.

“Keptin, vhat if we recalibrate zee deflectors and zee shields for zis type of radiation. In theory, zis could repel zee radiation. Zhen zee ship could use auxiliary power to move out of zee anomaly.” Jim looked back at you with a raised brow.   
“Think this could work?” You shrugged.

“It sounds like a solid theory. You will have to get with engineering to see if it’s possible. I can compile what I have so they can get started.” He nodded at you, a look of hope on his face.

“Chekov, get down to Scotty. Tell him what we came up with and see if he can do it. Use Lieutenant [Y/L/N]’s information to make the changes.” The young man nodded and ran off the bridge. You took a long breath, feeling as though a large weight was lifting. A look around the bridge gave you the same feeling from everyone else. Jim walked over to you, touching your head lightly, looking at the still bloodied gash on your forehead. “Let Bones take you to the sickbay. You need to get fixed up. I will come check on you in a little while.” 

“All right. I will go this time. Let me know if they need any further help.” He laughed quietly.

“Just go and have Bones treat you. I will let you know if you are needed for anything else once you are healed.” You let doctor escort you to the turbolift. Leaning back against the wall as it descended floors, Doctor McCoy looked over at you.

“He cares about you, you know.” Opening your eyes to look at him you were afraid to speak. “Jim does. He cares about you. You don’t know him as I do. He was scared about your safety while you were working.” That was not what you had expected to hear. You were surprised to say the least.

“I care about him too. I did not want to let him down or something happen to the crew. If he survived he would never forgive himself.” The man before you laughed as he looked down at the deck.

“Maybe you do know him a bit.” The rest of the trip was silent as you thought about what had transpired. A sharp flash of pain torn through your head as the doors of the turbolift opened. If Doctor McCoy had not been there to catch your arm you would have fallen to the floor. Your vision was fading to black as it felt like your head was going to burst. A cry of pain escaping your lips. “Lieutenant? [Y/N]? Talk to me. What are you feeling?” 

“It hurts…oh God… my head. I can’t see..” You lost consciousness at that point. Doctor McCoy lifted you in his arms, almost running with your limp body into the sickbay. 

“Christine clear exam two. I think she has a subdural bleed.” The medical team stepping up to take care of the woman who had pretty much saved their ship and all their lives.


	5. Chapter 5

McCoy set your limp body down on the biobed as Chapel handed him a tricorder. She set the bed to monitor your vital signs closely as he scanned over you. “Damn it. There is a bleed that was not there before. I would bet my license that it is this radiation exacerbating the trauma. We need to fix this before any major damage is done. We may need to decompress the brain as well.” Chapel nodded before moving across the sickbay to bring in the equipment to monitor your brain activity and intracranial pressure more closely. The doctor administered another hypospray to prevent further bleeding. The team worked quickly and rather quietly knowing that time was of the essence to save you.

Within minutes, the biobed alarmed as your vital signs began to fluctuate. The oxygen saturation levels along with your respirations were dropping quickly. “She is going into respiratory arrest. Between the trauma to her brain and the bleed, there is pressure on the brain stem. We are going to have to intubate.” The nurse beside him moved quickly to bring the equipment he needed. “You better not die on me [Y/N]. I refuse to tell Jim you didn’t make it.”

Meanwhile on the bridge, Jim was coordinating the efforts of moving the ship from the anomaly. It seemed the calculations you had devised were sound and Scotty along with Chekov were recalibrating the shields and deflectors as fast as the crippled ship would allow. When everything was settled in their own processes, Jim finally took the time to breathe. His ship looked to be on the mend and hopefully on its way back to safety. The bridge crew was busy with their tasks, it was then Jim decided to check on you. He felt horrible having to leave you in the mess hall earlier but the entire ship and crew were in danger. Now that things had settled just a bit he wanted to make sure you were all right. He gave over bridge command to Spock and headed towards sickbay.

As the turbolift moved, he thought about the last couple days with you. It had been a rare thing for him to find someone that was not only beautiful, but also enjoyable to talk to as well. Jim wanted to find out every detail about you. It was somewhat scary for him, but seeing your smile or that blush that appeared on your cheeks when he asked a deeper question only made him want to find out more. The realization came quickly that you would not be on the ship for much longer. You were not part of his crew but merely a passenger on the way to your next assignment. Once the Enterprise had docked at York Town, you would be whisked off to the Gracen Lok to further research terraforming new worlds.

That thought caused a pain in his chest. He wanted you here on the Enterprise where he could see you as much as he wanted. In fact, it was something he wanted more than anything at that moment. Jim started formulating a plan to get you to stay here with him. By the time he was finished you would never want to leave. A bright smiled covered his face as he walked into the sickbay. He searched around the main area biobeds for you. The commotion coming out of one of the exam rooms caught his attention. Chapel walked out of the room in a hurry grabbing some medication hypos before turning back. She saw Jim and stopped in her tracks. The look on her face told him there was something serious going on. He ran to the door of the exam room, feeling like the air had been knocked out of himwhen he saw your body lying there on the bed. You were covered by different equipment and had a tube for breathing. 

Jim had not realized he had said anything until Bones turned out to look at his friend. “Jim, we are doing everything we can…”

“What happened? She was fine when she left the bridge. What the hell happened to her?!” He tried to run to your side but Bones stopped him.

“She started screaming in the turbolift about pain in her head, then she collapsed. There is swelling in her brain from the trauma to her head as well as a bleed, which I think was intensified by the radiation. [Y/N] is unable to breathe on her own right now, so we are doing it for her. Jim, we are watching her closely. I am not going to rest until she wakes up. It is the least I could do for what she did for this crew.” Jim looked shell shocked listening to Bones as he stared at your unconscious form.

“She has to wake up. I… I want her to stay on this ship. Stay with here with me.” His words quiet and broken. Bones laid a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him as best he could.

“Give her a few days to let her body heal. Give me time to do what I can to help her along. Go check on the ship, I have a few things to do before I let her rest for the night.” Jim nodded rubbing his eyes and face before walking out of the sickbay without a word.

 

The days that followed consisted of engineering finishing the work needed and the ship beginning its trek through the anomaly back towards York Town. The estimated time was three days to be completely free of it and eight days to reach their destination. Jim barely slept or ate. He would go between the bridge to monitor the progress and the sickbay to watch over you. Bones was not much different. He slept in his office when he could and lived on coffee. Chapel several times had covered them both with blankets when they passed out from sheer exhaustion. Neither were doing well and it was starting to show in their attitudes. Jim was becoming more frustrated by the day that you were not waking up, which in turn he took out on Bones, being the closest person to the situation. Bones would rake his hand through his hair making it all the more unruly.

On the third day your vital signs had started to stabilize but Bones was cautious. He did not want to tell Jim just yet as not to get his hopes up if something else went wrong. Jim was unable to get down to the sickbay for most of the day. There had been engine issues then structural integrity issues once the Enterprise was free. So he did not get to see that Bones was slowly weaning down the oxygen assistance for you. At the end of the day, you were breathing completely on your own though you had not woken up yet. The hope was that you would in the next twenty four to forty eight hours. 

By the time Jim had made it down to see you, it was late and the lights in the room, dim. He curled up in the same chair he had since you had been there, falling asleep quickly. Sometime later in the night, you stirred. The pain in your head was aching badly and your whole body felt sore and stiff. It took a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room. You were confused as to why you were in the sickbay and why Jim was sleeping in the chair.

“Jim?” You called quietly to him. Even your throat hurt. The man did not stir from his chair. “Jim…” Trying louder this time, your raw throat protested. His head moved to back against the chair a moment, blinking hard trying to figure out what woke him. Looking towards you, he expected to see you still lying there unconscious. He nearly fell out of the chair trying to get to the bed once he saw you were looking at him.

“[Y/N], you’re awake. Oh my God. Are you feeling all right? Does it hurt anywhere?” You covered his lips with your fingers.

“Shhh, my head is killing me. Why am I in sickbay?” He laughed as he lightly kissed your forehead. 

“Do you remember hitting your head?” It took a moment but you did finally recall the breakfast interruption and being thrown from the chair, slamming your head on the deck.

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well you had some major head injury and a bleed of some sort. You couldn’t breathe on your own. Bones wasn’t sure you were going to make it.” His words nearly stopped your heart. You had been so close to death and would never have known. However, here Jim was watching over you while you slept. “I’m so damn happy you are awake and okay. I don’t know if I have ever been so scared in my life.” Smiling up at him, you rested your hand on his cheek.   
“How long have I been out?”

“Three days. Three of the longest damned days of my life. Between coming here and making sure you hadn’t left me, I had to make sure your brilliant plan was being carried out. Because of you, the Enterprise made it out of the anomaly and we are on our way back to York Town for repairs. You saved everyone.” Your face lit up in the darkness of the room at his praise. All the work you had done over the years led you to this moment. Your work had done more than just study radiation it had served a purpose and saved lives. 

Bones appeared in the doorway, then let out a sigh of relief as he saw you two talking. “About damn time you woke up. I was hours away from having to sedate him so he could get some rest. How you feelin’ kid?” Both of you looking back to him.

“My head hurts but I think I am all right. Memories are a little fuzzy and stiff all over.” He walked up raising the lighting of the room slightly, giving you time to adjust. Injecting you with a hypospray, the pain started to dull giving you much relief.  
“I will make sure you are comfortable now that you are awake. As long as you behave and do what I say, I will let you out of here in a couple days. Deal?” Holding out your hand to him to shake, you quietly agreed.  
“Deal.” 

 

Both of you made good on your word and you were released two days later. There were three days left in the voyage to York Town. You and Jim spent as much time as you could together in between his shifts on the bridge. You had spent the three days in his quarters still trying to recuperate, sleeping in his bed while he slept on the couch. He wanted you as close as possible. The Enterprise was to dock at 0600 the next morning. Jim had been jumpy most of the day. Finally, you could not take it anymore.  
“What is going on with you? You seem so… off. Jim talk to me.” You were sat on his couch with your legs up looking over at him as he mindlessly rubbed your feet.

“I’m fine…” You gave him a look like ‘tell me another story’. He sighed loud before it all came out. “Okay, well I want you to stay. Stay here on the Enterprise with me. I mean for the ship too. You are brilliant and we could use another brilliant science officer who saves the ship in her spare time. You deserve better than scouting missions on the Gracen Lok. Everyone wants you to stay. Especially me, I want you to stay. Please stay.” Every word had come out in a hurried mess that you had to take a moment or two to process it all. He really wanted you to stay.

“Yes.” You said quietly. He was not looking at you in fear of what you were going to say.

“Look you don’t have to decide now… Wait did you say yes?” His blue eyes were large as he looked over at you. Laughing, you nodded over at him.

“I want to stay on the Enterprise… with you.” Jim let out a whoop and jumped over to pin you on the couch in a tight embrace. 

“I promise you, [Y/N], I am going to do everything I can in my power, to make sure you don’t regret that decision.” He kissed you to seal that promise and the promise of what you two would have in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

You looked at yourself in the floor length mirror. A small smile appeared as you smoothed your hands over the skirt of your wedding dress. It was not much, but it fit perfectly. Not just for the beach ceremony but also for the relationship you and Jim had developed over the last year. It was white and flowy that stopped just short of your knees with just one strap that crossed over your cleavage and tied in a knot over your left shoulder. It was light and fun and wonderful. There was little time for extras during the Enterprise’s five-year mission but a weeklong shore leave was just what the crew needed. As well as it was just enough time for you and Jim to get married and have a short honeymoon in paradise. This was the one time you both wanted something that did not belong to Starfleet. Everything in your lives was duty and work. It left little room for anything else. When the two of you discussed how you wanted the wedding to go it was easy to agree on something tropical with your friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

Now here you stood staring at your reflection in the mirror, with all the nervous butterflies fluttering in your stomach. There was not a cold foot to be had, though. This is something you wanted more than anything in the galaxy. Jim had become that piece of you; you did not realize was missing. Every moment since that day he asked you to stay on the Enterprise with him had shown that. You smiled thinking about the day you had your first fight.

 

~~The away team, which included you, had returned to the ship after a rather difficult mission. Two of the security crewmen had been injured defending the group from a tribe of rather unhappy beings. You job there had been merely to monitor some of the geologic formations and tectonic plate movements. However, the team had been ambushed and had to make a run towards the rendezvous point. When you returned Jim was furious and demanded to see you immediately in one of the conference rooms.  
“What were you thinking?! You could have been hurt or killed.” You looked at him with a fiery temper that was starting to burn within you.

“I was doing my job! There is no way I could have known we were being watched. The scans could not detect any life signs. How was I to know until I got back to the ship that the readings were being distorted? I can’t predict how these missions go.” The volume on your voice had increased towards the end of your statement.

“You have to be more careful. I have a mind to prevent you from going on any further away missions. Especially without me.” His voice had raised to match your own.

“Prevent me? Oh no. That is not going to happen. This is Starfleet and there is always going to be some danger to it, Jim. You will not keep me from doing my job.” Jim raked his hands through his hair as he paced in front of you.

“I can’t lose you! Do you understand that? I love you and I refuse to have to watch you injured or dead on Bones’ table again.” Your heart stopped in your chest for just a moment as your mind processed what he had just said. All traces of anger and temper disappeared as you whispered.

“You love me?” His blues eyes looked up to yours as the anger and frustration left his features. That beautiful half smile of his appeared though he kept his distance across the room.

“I am so head over heels for you, [Y/N] I can’t think straight. When I heard your communication from the planet… I thought I would lose you. I couldn’t take it if I did.” You stepped close to him wrapping your arms around his neck and kissed him slowly. It had been two months since you had been aboard and met Jim. Three weeks in you knew that you loved the man. It frightened you so you kept it to yourself.

“I love you too, James Tiberius Kirk. Don’t you ever forget it.” The kiss that followed lasted until the next morning. The fight had been forgotten, you and he were inseparable from then on.~~

 

Nyota popped her head in the door to check on you. “You look beautiful, [Y/N]. Jim’s jaw is going to drop when he sees you. But I think you are missing something.” Looking confused, you searched around the room for something you may have missed. Scared that it was something important.

“Oh no, what did I miss? Ring, hair, dress… What am I missing?” She beamed at you as she entered the rest of the way closing the door behind her. In her hand was a large white flower that she carefully placed in your wavy hair. She kissed both of your cheeks before hugging you.

“You can’t get married in paradise without a little local flora.” Nyota had become one of your closest friends in your time on the Enterprise. Bonding over a love of martial arts and training, you had become fast friends.

“Thank you, it’s perfect.” As you looked in the mirror, she adjusted your hair and back of your dress. You opted to go barefoot, wanting to feel the sand between your toes.

“Are you nervous?” You grinned at her through the reflection in the mirror.

“Honestly? Not really. I mean I am nervous that something is going to ruin it but not nervous to marry Jim. He is… He is the other half of me. I need him to breath. I am more excited to be Mrs. Kirk. Or Lieutenant Kirk, whatever.” You both laughed as a soft knock sounded on the door.

“Can I come in?” Leonard called out from behind the door. Nyota moved to let him in and he stopped dead at the moment he saw you.

“[Y/N], you look… too damn good for that man. Good thing Jim knows that.” All of you laughed as he walked over to hug you.

“You checking up on us, Leonard?” Nyota asked as she made sure the flower bouquet was just perfect.

“Jim wanted to make sure you hadn’t run off. I don’t think I have ever seen the man so nervous. I told him if he didn’t calm down I was going to sedate him.” The laughter you all shared helped the nerves that were making your heart race.

“Tell him I’m not going anywhere. He better be down on that beach waiting for me.” Leonard smiled kissing your cheek.

“He will be there. No doubt about it, darlin’.” Leonard left you and Nyota to head back to wait with Jim. Twenty more minutes and you would be walking through the sand to start the rest of your lives together. Off to one side of the small room sat a couch, where you proceeded to sit and stare out at the water. Nyota joining you after a moment.

“I never thought I would get married. Mind you, I wanted to but I never thought I would have what my parents have. It’s crazy how much they love each other. Knew from the time they were kids that there wasn’t anyone else for them. Now here I am marrying Jim, and I am completely in awe of him.” There were tears forming in your eyes as she stared at you. A bit of a smile forming on her lips.

“He has changed so much in the time I have known him. I met him in a bar years ago, the idiot started a bar fight after trying to get my name. To look at him now, a captain in Starfleet and marrying you, whom he absolutely worships. He is a man I am glad to have as a friend. I am so happy for you both.” Jim had told you about him drunkenly trying to sleep with Uhura before he joined the academy. It was something you had both laughed over dinner one night while sharing embarrassing stories. It was something that you loved about him. He was brutally honest with you. Would tell you things about himself even if they were not in the best light. Jim did not want any secrets between you, especially his secrets. You meant that much to him.

“Thank you for being my friend. Without you I know we wouldn’t be here.” Nyota smiled squeezing your hand. The memories came flooding back of the night that Jim proposed.

 

~~Three months ago, there had been a party for Scotty’s birthday. Everyone was having a great time laughing and drinking. You had been curled up under Jim’s arm feeling completely at home. Throughout the night, Jim had been exceptionally quiet. It was an odd occurrence for him, pairing that with his refusal to drink any alcohol, you were worried. You had asked if he was all right multiple times. Every time he said, he was fine and would kiss your forehead. It sobered you up quickly, as you worried and knew something was not right with him.

When you returned to your shared quarters, you stopped him, asking once more, what was wrong. “Jim, talk to me. You haven’t been yourself all night.” He pulled you close as he cupped your cheek, grazing his thumb over it.

“You know me so well. I’ve just been thinking about us all night. Actually, I think about you every moment I can. Do you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me?” While Jim told you, he loved you all the time this was more than his usual show of emotion.

“I love you too, Jim. So much.” He smiled stealing a quick kiss.

“Marry me… Make me the happiest man alive and marry me.” You mouth went dry and your mind went blank. Did he actually just ask you to marry him?

“Jim…” Your shock was growing, as was the anxiety that was threatening to erupt at an incredible pace.

“We are so good together. I love you and you love me. I don’t want to live my life without you in it. Marry me.” Jim was so sure of his love and his intent. You could hear it in every word. All of the emotions behind them and it scared you to death. There were no thoughts as you ran from the room and down the corridor. No thought at all until you ended up at Nyota’s door banging loud for her to let you in.

“[Y/N]? What’s the matter? What happened?” Your frantic disposition frightened her. Pushing past her, you sat on her couch putting you head on your knees crying loudly.

“He asked… I’m not good enough… I don’t know if I can… Oh my God… he must…” She could not make sense of the drabble that came out in between sobs. Sitting next to you, she held you until the cries finally ceased.

“So let me get what you are saying here. Jim asked you to marry him and you freaked out then ran here?” You nodded wiping your face. It sounded worse hearing it out loud. In your mind, it had not sounded as bad.

“He must hate me. Nyota… He is James Kirk. This amazing man that has done so much. I can’t live up to that. I’m just me.” Nyota had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

“You are an idiot.” It hurt hearing the words that you already knew were true. “That man fell in love with you. Hello, you saved the entire damn crew the first day you were here. He fell for the smart, beautiful weirdo that you are. It’s not as if you ever hid yourself from him. He knows you are way too good for him but you still love him, right?” Nodding again, you sat straight trying to wipe the rest of the tears from your eyes and cheeks.

“I love him so much.”

“I know you do. Then stop this nonsense of not being good enough. It’s hard enough finding friends in this galaxy. Love is something that doesn’t come every day. Now stop being an idiot and go apologize to him. I know he has to be losing his mind right now. Go.” She all but pushed you out of her quarters.

By the time, you got back to your quarters Jim was a mess. He ran to you as you entered the room. “I’m sorry baby. I’m so sorry. I should have done it better. You deserve better than that. You deserve everything. I know I’m not the greatest guy out there. I’m sorry… I promise…” Your heart broke listening to his desperation. Jim did not know how amazing he was and how much you love him. You stopped him midsentence with a soft lingering kiss.

“I’m sorry Jim. I shouldn’t have left like that but I was scared. I don’t know what you see in me. But I love you more than words can say. Will you ask me again? Please?” He smiled down at you as he held you as tight as he could against him.

“[Y/N], will you spend the rest of your life with me, traveling the stars and exploring what’s out there? Will you marry me?” You were not sure if your face had ever smiled that much. So much so you knew it was going to hurt later.

“Yes, Jim. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the stars. I will marry you.” The hoot that Jim let out hurt your ears but he spun you around kissing all over your face.

“I promise you won’t regret it, baby. I am going to make the best husband.”~~

 

Now here you were months later, preparing to walk down the aisle to start the rest of your lives together. Looking over towards your friend, she smiled at you. “Are you ready to go? It’s time.”

You nodded standing from the couch before straightening your dress. One last look in the mirror for a brief touch up of your hair and makeup and you were off. Nyota lead you towards the beach where the many chairs were set up for the crew. Stopping just before anyone could see you under the covered awning of the building. As you closed your eyes, you took a slow breath, smelling the salty air and hearing the water crash onto the shore. You knew without looking Jim was standing down in front of everyone waiting for you. It felt like your heart was going to burst with anticipation.

The music began signaling Nyota that it was her time to walk ahead of you down the aisle. Once she had reached the front, the music changed letting everyone gathered know it was your turn. Everyone stood as you stepped out into view. Jim’s face lit up and you could see him mouth “oh my god” to Leonard, as he stood next to him. Beaming back at him, you tried to keep your pace steady, but in your mind you just wanted to run to him and kiss his beautiful mouth. As you joined him at his side, he took your hand, kissing it before holding it in both of his hands. He whispered in your ear, “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life.”

Your cheeks pinked slightly as you whispered back, “I love you.” The two of you turned toward the officiant grinning like mad. The man smiled to you both, motioning for everyone to take their seats.

“I want to thank everyone for joining us to witness the union of these two loving people. James and [Y/N] come together of their own will to seal their lives together as one. With the promises today, they will share their lives, their love and their futures.  
Many events in life have brought them to this moment. Each one shaping and molding who they are as individuals that will support in binding them today as a couple. Before I continue I ask you, James and [Y/N], do you wish to proceed with this ceremony knowing that you will leave here as one? No longer separate...”

Jim looked at you and you him. There was not a doubt in either of you. Together you replied.

“Yes, we do.” The officiant smiled brightly.

“Beautiful. Now we move on to the good stuff. James look at your lovely bride, and repeat for me. I, James, take you, [Y/N], to be my partner, my love and my wife. Always my equal, even when the dark storms pour down on us. To share our joy and pain, until all our days are gone.”

Jim turned to you taking both hands after you has given your flowers to Nyota. He smiled but it was his serious smile as he took every word of his vows to heart. “I, James, take you, [Y/N], to be my partner, my love and my wife. Always my equal, even when the dark storms pour down on us. To share our joy and pain, until all our days are gone.”

There was no stopping the tears of joy in your eyes or the lone tear that slipped down your cheek. Jim wiped it away with his thumb as he teared up as well. A few sniffles could be heard from the crew. The officiant turned to you, with a smile. “Now, [Y/N], I asked you to do the same. Repeat after me. “I, [Y/N], take you, James, to be my partner, my love and my husband. Always my equal, even when the dark storms pour down on us. To share our joy and pain, until all our days are gone.”

You took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying as you said the words you have been anxiously waiting on for three months. “I, [Y/N], take you, James, to be my partner, my love and my husband. Always my equal, even when the dark storms pour down on us. To share our joy and pain, until all our days are gone.” Jim kissed your hand again as he looked to be growing more anxious to kiss your lips.

“The final step in this ceremony is the exchanging of rings.” Nyota and Leonard handed the rings to the man as he looked between you two. Holding up the rings, he continued his beautiful speech. “These rings symbolize an unending circle, love everlasting. Choosing to give these rings is a vow that you will love the other all your days. James, please place this ring on her finger, as a vow of your love and commitment to her.”

Taking the ring from him, Jim slipped the simple gold band on to your ring finger. There was a look of relief on his face, as though he thought you would run before he could get it on.

“Wonderful. Now, [Y/N] I ask the same of you. Slip the ring onto James’ finger as a vow of your love and commitment to him.”

You were grinning like a fool as you took the matching ring from him. It slipped easily onto Jim’s finger. Both of you clasping your hands tightly together, not wanting to let go. “It makes me proud to announce the joining of James and [Y/N] together as one. Friends lets us celebrate them as husband and wife. Seal this moment with a kiss.”

Everyone gathered jumped up cheering. Clapping and screaming as Jim pulled you against him, kissing you as if his life depended on it.

“Save some for the honeymoon!” Leonard called to you and he laughed and clapped his happiness for you both.

Jim pulled back grinning down at you. It had really happened, you were married and this was the start of something amazing.


End file.
